


Wake Up, Little Spidey

by immoralq



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoralq/pseuds/immoralq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, it's Peter and Wade on a rooftop. Oh, and it's fluffy. Did I mention that yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up, Little Spidey

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was haunting Tumblr and an anon asked the fabulous spideypoolfanfics this: Do you know any fics where Peter is super sleepy and is don't something with Wade like patrolling or eating or something and Wade tries to keep him awake but finally let's him sleep?
> 
> The answer was no, so then I wrote one, because I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. It's probably not quite what the anon was looking for, but here's hoping someone out there likes it. It's short and sweet and hopefully Wade is in character.
> 
> This may possibly be edited and lengthened later on.

Peter yawned. Poor Petey-pie. Such a busy few days he’d had. Running all over town for his asshole boss on top of being sick. Then patrolling at night. And it’d been bad, too. Robberies, muggings, an apartment fire, two hit-and-runs (that bought up bad memories for Petey) and a murder, all in one week.

Peter yawned again.

Wade was doing his best, but it wasn’t working. Normally people got so worked up around him, so angry and frustrated and-

<Don’t forget amused. Whatever else we are, we _are_ funny. >

“That’s true, Yellow. We make great pop culture references and we sometimes even out-wisecrack the wisecrackin’ Spidey.”

<Plus, _Tony Stark_ said we were better than a full pot of the finest Italian espresso for keeping people awake, and that man drinks a _lot_ of coffee, so he should know.

[True. Iron Man is _the_ expert on coffee, so we took it as a compliment.]

“Wade,” muttered Peter, struggling to keep his head up. They were currently camped out on a rooftop, because Wade had declared Peter was in no shape to go fighting bad guys without a triple-shot caramel latte.

Peter protested that he didn’t like lattes, but Wade had just kissed him until he gave in and took the coffee.

He’d downed it in about five gulps, making faces all the while, but had perked up enough to suggest getting back to patrolling. Except when he’d tried to stand up, he’d just fallen down again.

Hence Wade’s best attempt at wisecrackin’.

“C’mon, Petey-pie. You can’t fall asleep on the job. You don’t want the Bugle to start calling you the Narcoleptic Spider-man, do you? It sounds terrible.”

“I’m not asleep,” Peter muttered, slurring his words.

“Petey-pie, you asked me to keep you awake! I can’t do that if you fall asleep!”

That should spark something, because that, as Petey had told him a while ago, was circular logic. And Petey liked that kind of thing. It was ridiculous as well, but Petey liked that too.

[No reaction,] observed White. [He’s still falling asleep. He must be _really_ tired. We should just let him sleep.]

<But he asked us to keep him awake. He wants to patrol! He’ll get upset with us if we don’t do what he asks.> This was upsetting Yellow.

As usual, White was the voice of reason, [He’s in no condition to go fighting bad guys. He can barely keep his eyes open, he’s got a temperature and a runny nose. He should be in bed.]

Wade hadn’t noticed, but White was right. There was definite hot spot on his shoulder where Peter’s head had fallen. If he could feel it through Petey’s mask and his own costume, Petey should definitely not be out patrolling. He’d get his cute little spider butt hurt and Wade couldn’t be having with that.

“C’mon, Petey-pie, time to head for home.”

Peter just snuffled further into Wade’s shoulder and sighed. He was fast asleep about two seconds after that.

<We should take him home,> Yellow whispered, almost sounding sane (for a change.)

[Why are you whispering? We’re voices in his head. No-one can hear us except us.]

<Shhh! You’ll wake him up!>

If White had eyes, they’d be rolling right about now. Since mind boxes cleary didn’t, Wade rolled his own instead. Sometimes those two were crazier than he was. And that was saying something.

He really should get Petey home, but it was kind of nice, sitting on a rooftop, legs dangling over the edge, Peter’s head resting on his shoulder. It was _really_ nice.

People didn’t trust Wade. Even the Avengers, who were supposed to be all good and pure and give people second chances, didn’t trust Wade. He and Logan shared a bond of being-experimented-on-by-the-military, and the Wolverine didn’t trust Wade either.

Petey did, though. Petey trusted him, and loved him, and didn’t mind when he climbed in the window at 3am to crawl into bed with him. Petey just rolled over and cuddled in and went back to sleep.

Sometimes, he’d roll over and kiss Wade and they’d have spectacular sex before Petey had get up for work. He said it helped him get through the day sometimes.

Because Petey hated his boss. He loved his job and he was really good at taking photographs, but he hated Jameson and Wade had offered to kill the man, but Petey’d said that wasn’t a good idea. Wade had suggested kidnap and torture as a compromise, but Petey’d just laughed and said Jameson was too mean for torture to be effective.

Petey knew the guy better than Wade, so he took his word for it, but still….Wade would like to do something really painful to Jameson one of these days. Especially when he wrote horrible things about Spider-man. It upset Peter a lot.

He wouldn’t unless Petey said it was okay, though. He didn’t want to lose the trust that Petey had in him, that was something no-one else ever gave him and it was precious.

<My preeeeecious!>

[We just couldn’t help ourselves, could we?]

Wade tried again. It was February and not good for Peter to be outside in the cold when he already had the flu.

He wriggled his shoulder gently and said, “Wake up, little Spider. Time to head back to your web and get some sleep.”

Peter only clutched at Wade tighter and mumbled something that sounded like, “Stay with Wade.”

<Awwww. He’s just so adorkable, isn’t he?>

White just sighed quietly and added, [Do we know how lucky we are?]

“Of course we do.” Wade decided to give it one last try. Otherwise, he’d have to go with Plan B, and that might end up in embarrassing pictures and Jameson writing more malicious things in the Bugle.

He jerked his shoulder a bit more violently and said, in a louder voice, “Peter, wake up! Time to go home!”

Nothing except a light snore. Wade looked down at Peter, whose head was nestled on his chest, dark hair brushing against his collarbone, and made a decision.

No matter what Petey said, it was pretty obvious he needed to sleep. In a little while, Wade would pick him, cradle him close, and carry him home to bed.

In the meantime, he just pulled his baby boy closer to shield him from the cold, and held on tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I so enjoyed writing this. I know an ask isn't technically a prompt, but my other Spideypool fic isn't flowing so well, and I needed to write something to keep my spirits up and I just love Wade being all sweet and caring and watching over Peter...it's my weakness. If you made it this for, thanks for reading!


End file.
